Electrochemical measurement techniques can be used for a variety of tasks ranging from medical diagnostic tests to materials characterization, for example. In certain applications, one or more electrochemical measurements can be used to provide biochemical analysis of a sample such as to provide diagnostic information to a patient or caregiver such as a physician. In particular, parameters indicative of constituents of blood can be monitored using electrochemical measurement techniques, such as using an appropriate enzyme. Information indicative of blood parameters can then be used for other purposes such as adjustment of medication or more generalized health monitoring. In one approach, a small sample of blood from a test subject can be analyzed using a disposable test strip assembly having a sample region containing an enzyme or other reagent, and a level of a physiologic parameter can be determined using an electrical measurement. The test strip assembly can be compact and disposable, such as having electrodes to electrically couple the sample region to other test circuitry through a hardware interface. The test circuitry can include an interrogation device having a display, one or more user inputs such as buttons or soft-keys, and a hardware interface to mechanically retain the test strip and electrically couple the test strip to other circuitry included in the interrogation device. Test strip assemblies can also be used in other applications to provide compact electrochemical measurement for biochemical analysis such as for water quality monitoring, detection of noxious or toxic substances, or process monitoring.